Improvements not Changes: Haruka's wedding!
by Parisa01
Summary: Haruka's big day! It's a really long one shot! You don't have to read Improvements not Changes, but it might help. RikuXOC RoxasXOC VanitasXOC (not my OC) and others (which are minor)


I wanna thank the amazing and brilliant '**A Nobody's Fate' **for letting me borrow Aiva! Check out her new story: Where We Stand! VanitasXOC, RoxasXOC (Miyoko from your love is my happiness) and obviously RikuXOC! It's really, really, REALLY long! You don't really have to read Improvements not Changes, but it **might** help.

_Italics: _Can be lyrics, messages or flashbacks. (I will state the chapter of the flashbacks, from Improvements not Changes!)

I don't own kingdom hearts, I own only the following; Haruka, Miyoko, Hikaru (Haruka's dad), Haruka's cousins (Alex, Amelia, Katie, Ryan and Akira)

I don't own the songs, California Gurls by Katy Perry ft Snoop Dogg (Haruka's ringtone), You got me by Colbie Callat (When walking down the aisle) and Hero by Enrique Iglesias (the dance).

* * *

**Improvements not Changes: Haruka's wedding**

_14th March 1:30pm_

Haruka opened her eyes to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She checked the date and grinned. The red haired teen felt like today was the happiest day of her life and it was, because today, she was going to get married to the love of her life. It was only a month ago since Riku proposed to her on the beach, and only three years ago that they confessed their love for each other.

The green eyed young woman stretched like a lazy lion and yawned. An immense pain ached in her head as she placed her hand on her forehead. 'I blame Axel for this!' She thought as she knew she got drunk the night before. The red haired teen got up, rearranged her bed, brushed her teeth and washed her face with cold water. Haruka wore a white sleeveless silk shirt, red hem skirt and a pair of shiny red ballet pumps. She styled her hair in a curly updo.

* * *

The excited bride ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in wh-"Axel stopped singing when Haruka punched him on the head. "Oh shush!" Haru giggled.

"Good morning princess." Hikaru said as he handed her breakfast.

"Good morning daddy!" She kissed his cheek and sat down for breakfast. The green eyed girl looked down at her breakfast plate surprised; well cooked eggs, pancakes with fruits and coffee. "Did you make this all yourself?" Haruka asked with surprise.

"Yes I did. I have only 1 person to thank and that is your dear fiancé." She blushed at this and ate her breakfast. When she finished, Haruka dabbed the napkin on her mouth like a posh person. "The breakfast was very nice." Hikaru bowed and smiled.

"Anything for daddy's little princess." He mumbled.

"Dad, she's 19 for crying out loud!" Axel pointed out the obvious and Haruka rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh stop being jealous!" Axel stuck his tongue at her and they pulled silly faces. Hikaru just sighed and shook his head. 'Things never change.' He thought.

The doorbell rang and Haruka ran to the door like a little child. When she opened the door her smile turned into a grin. "Miyo!" Haru shouted like a little girl. It's been 9 years since they've seen each other back in Twilight Town. Miyoko had changed, a short 4ft 5in girl, with a shoulder length light pink hair and blue beady eyes. Now, she was a young woman, 5ft 8in, with long pink hair and curves to die for.

"Ruka!" She giggled with pink cheeks and hugged Haruka as they kissed each other's cheeks.

"Ahem!" A familiar voice came out from behind Miyoko. Haruka looked at the girl, who had long light blue hair and amazing golden eyes. "Aiva!" Haruka yelled like a little child and the said girl pounced on her.

"Oh my god! Our little Haruka's getting married!" Haruka pouted at this.

"I'm not little anymore Aiva!" She whined and placed a hand on her hip. The blue haired girl pulled away and looked up and down at her. "Damn, Riku's one lucky guy!" This made Haruka turn beet red and gulped.

"Oh stop it Aiva, you're making her blush." Miyoko said softly. Aiva stuck her tongue at both the girls.

"Where are my manners? Come on in!" Haruka led the girls into the kitchen.

"Hey, dad, Axel looks who's here!" They looked at the red haired girl's old friends and grinned.

"Hello Aiva and Miyoko." They said in unison.

"Hey Mr Hikaru. Hey Axel." The girls answered in sync.

_California girls, _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top,_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot,_

_We'll melt your popsicle,_

_California girls, _

_We're undeniable,_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock, _

_West-coast represent,_

_Now put your hands up,_

Haruka's phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"**Haruka! You're getting married today." **Kairi pointed out the obvious and Haruka giggled at this.

"I know I am."

"**How are you feeling?" **

"Excited and nervous." She answered with a deep breath.

"**You don't have to be nervous. Everything is under control; the flowers are ready, cake order is done, food is going to be prepared in a few hours, setting going to be ready in time. So chillax." **Kairi and Namine were Haruka's wedding planners.

"You guys are the best and thanks for everything."

"**You don't need to thank us; we'll be seeing you then."**

"Okay, thanks and bye." Haruka said and cut the phone. She sighed with relief and leaned against the wall.

"You okay?" Miyoko asked as she placed a hand on the green eyed girl's shoulder.

"Just a bit nervous." Haru whispered. Aiva shook her head.

"You don't have to be. We'll be with you, so don't worry." The golden eyed girl elbowed Haruka softly.

"Yeah, it's not like the whole wedding's gonna be a disaster is it?" Axel asked and Haruka glared at him. "Just relax sis, it's gonna be okay!" Axel gave her the thumbs up.

Hikaru walked up to his daughter and placed a hand on top of her head. He rustled her hair like those good old times. Haruka smiled at this and a tear fell down her cheek; a tear of joy. "My sweet little angel's getting married today." Haruka hugged her father and he patted her head.

* * *

After that father and daughter moment, Aiva, Haruka and Miyoko ran up the stairs and into Haruka's room. Miyoko and Aiva sat on the bed and Haruka walked into the closet. She came out with a pair of blue dresses. They were both the same. A line dresses with a one shoulder, decorated with ruffled beads sequins at the top and they were both floor length.

Aiva's golden eyes and Miyoko's light blue eyes widened. "These are your bridesmaids' dresses." Haruka giggled at the expression on their faces.

"They look so beautiful." They said in unison and the red haired girl placed them on the bed. She sat in the middle of her friends. "So how is life?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm going to medical school in Radiant Garden and it's going great!" Aiva started and Haruka's eyebrow twitched and she smirked.

"Wait, Vanitas goes there." Just in a second, Aiva's pale face turned pink. Haruka sensing this elbowed her friend lightly.

"Oooh, spill the beans Aiva!" The blue haired girl hesitated slightly and finally confessed.

"Well, me and Vanitas are going out." Aiva mumbled meekly.

"Oh…" Haruka started.

"…my…" Miyoko continued.

"GOD!" They all squealed and laughed at this.

"Wow, you guys really match." Haruka complimented and the golden eyed girl nodded.

"Yeah, I love him." She muttered shyly.

"That's so sweet." Haruka sighed dreamily. She looked at Miyoko and smiled at her.

"Hey, Miyoko, what about you?"

"I'm studying psychology." She answered quietly.

"That's excellent Miyoko, so have you got a boyfriend?" Haruka asked smugly and Miyoko turned red like a tomato. She averted her eyes and squeaked.

"No, not really."

"Not really eh? Hey Aiva, who do you think it is?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure. Hmmmm…" Aiva trailed off thinking who the mystery boy would be. Haruka watched Miyoko, as she fiddled with her pink summer dress nervously and her pink cheeks. A specific memory popped into her head. There was only one person who made her blush and behave this way.

"Roxas." Haruka muttered and Miyoko's head snapped up.

"Ummmm…." Was all she could say and Aiva smirked at this.

"So it is Roxas. You still like him!" The blue eyed 19 year old pointed.

"I thought I saw just a glimpse of him on the way to your house Ruka. I'm not sure if it's him." Miyoko doubted. Haruka smiled at this and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "It has to be. That is super cute Miyoko. You both look adorable together." Miyoko gleamed at this.

"You didn't tell us how you and Riku fell in love." Miyo said. Haruka blushed and giggled at this.

"Well, it started when we were 16 on the first day of our holiday. We were at the play islands and…"

* * *

_At Riku's house…_

"I can't wait to see how gorgeous Haruka will look today." Riku stretched. He was in the kitchen with Vanitas and Roxas. Vanitas was leaning against the wall, and Roxas was drawing and colouring on a piece of paper. The blonde haired boy looked like he was dreaming as he drew. The dark haired boy smirked at this.

"Well, I bet my girl's gonna look dazzling." Riku raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend.

"You have a girlfriend?" He asked not believing a word he said.

"Aiva, do you remember her?" Riku's eyebrows furrowed together then his mouth formed an 'O'.

"Oh yeah. You and Haruka were really great friends with her. Is she gonna be at the wedding?" Vanitas nodded at this. Riku turned to Roxas who was still doodling on the piece of paper. He looked a bit different, like he was concentrating. The silver haired boy took it the wrong way.

"Hey Roxas. I know that you used to like Haruka when we were young but today, me and Haruka are going to get married." Riku's words didn't affect him as Roxas continued to stare at the piece of paper. Vanitas opened his eyes, walked up to Roxas, stood in front of him and flicked his forehead whilst saying. "Hey get over it! Stop thinking about other people's fiancée's!"

Roxas growled. "I'm not. It's…no one." His tone was a bit softer when his blue eyes fell on the drawing. Riku and Vanitas leaned closer to Roxas and looked at his drawing. The drawing was of a 6 year old girl, with pink short hair and light blue eyes. She wore a cute little blue dress with ribbons. The pink haired girl smiled with pink cheeks.

"Dude, is that Miyoko?" Vanitas asked and Roxas nodded. Just her name made him get goose bumps and gulp. He realised what he did and straightened his composure. "It's nothing!" He said with red cheeks. The golden eyed boy rolled his eyes and huffed. But Riku smirked and crossed his arms in front of his strong chest. "You like her?" The silver haired groom asked.

"No…" Roxas answered plainly, and his friends' eyes widened at this. Roxas' frown turned into a smile. "I love her."

* * *

_4 hours later at Haruka's house…_

She was finally ready. The red haired bride stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a Cinderella style white wedding dress, which was floor length, strapless and decorated with white ruffled beaded sequins. The dress had a matching white silk sash which was tied to the back of her dress and lace up back style.

Haruka's vibrant red hair looked brighter when she wore her wedding dress. She left her curly red hair out and it reached her thighs. In her hair was a simple tiara and a veil. The veil was not covering her face and its borders were decorated with white intricate designs. Cheekily, she wore white vans underneath her dress with white lace tights.

The red haired girl wore cherry coloured lip tint which didn't smudge or stain, she also wore mascara and thin top cat eyeliner. Haruka also wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, which was her mother's. She wore white lace short gloves.

She smiled at herself. 'I've made such an effort.' The green eyed bride thought. Her phone vibrated and made a chime.

_To: Haruka_

_I can't wait to see you all dressed in white. You'll look even more beautiful than an angel. I love you. ;D_

_From: Riku_

Haruka smiled at this whilst blushing and sent her groom a reply.

_To: Riku_

_I can't wait for the moment we become a married couple. You'll look like a handsome prince. I love you too! xxxx (and a million more!) _

_From: Haruka_

She placed her phone down and left her room. Haru stood at the top of the stairs and she looked down. Axel and Hikaru were wearing tuxedos with cream roses in the pockets. Kairi's auburn hair was in a curly updo, Namine's light blonde hair was in a side plait, Miyoko's pink hair was curled and Aiva's blue hair (for the first time) was straightened and left out. They all wore their bridesmaids' dresses and held a bouquet of cream roses. Axel was filming and they all looked at Haruka.

The girls gasped at her and she received comments like, 'Oh wow!' 'She looks so beautiful.' 'Riku's so lucky.' 'She looks like a princess.' 'Simply amazing!' Haruka smiled at this as she walked down the stairs. She blushed as she asked. "So, how do I look?"

"BEAUTIFUL!" The girls shouted in unison and grouped hugged, with Haruka in the middle. "Girls! Oxygen! Now would be a great time!"

_She shouted as her face turned blue. __**(Chapter 23: Happy birthday and gifts!)**_

They all pulled away and Axel smirked. "Here comes the bride all dressed in white…" Haruka grinned at him.

"Now, you can sing it." She laughed. Hikaru walked up to his daughter and stroked her face lovingly. "My little baby looks so amazing." Haruka smiled at him and a tear fell down her face as someone's beautiful face popped up in her mind. "Mama would have been so happy." She whispered and they all heard her. Hikaru kissed her forehead and she turned to her friends.

"Sorry for being so emotional." She apologised and they shook their heads. Aiva stepped forward and hugged her best friend. Haruka started to cry on Aiva's shoulder and the blue haired girl patted her best friend's back. "You shouldn't be crying on your wedding day." Haruka pulled away and Aiva wiped her tears. Kairi walked up to Haruka and held her hand. "Your carriage and groom awaits Haruka." The red haired bride blushed at this and went outside.

There was a pair of white carriages and horses outside, one for the bridesmaids and the other was for Axel, Hikaru and the bride herself. They entered the carriages and left for the beach.

* * *

They all got out of the carriages, Miyoko and Aiva stood together in front of Haruka and Hikaru who linked arms, and behind was Namine and Kairi. Axel fast walked it to the wedding setting. Kairi and Namine were natural wedding planners. Everything was perfect, there was cute little gazebo where the bride and groom were going to kiss. There were numerous chairs decorated with cream bows, the red carpet leading to the gazebo was scattered with red and cream roses. There were many guests, including friends and family from both the groom and bride's side. The perfect song started as the bride made her way down the aisle.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes,_

_I can't pretend though I try to hide,_

_I like you, I like you…_

As they started to walk, Haruka stared at the ground, smiled and blushed slightly. She looked up and saw her groom waiting for her at the captivating gazebo.

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat,_

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe,_

_You got me yeah, you got me…_

Miyoko's cheeks were the same colour as her hair and Roxas was blushing too. He stood near Riku. She looked so radiant, so beautiful, so…the same through Roxas' eyes. He still looked, charming, now handsome yet still…the same through Miyoko's eyes. Their heartbeats skipped another beat and they could hardly breathe at the site of each other.

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet,_

_And that crooked smile of yours,_

_It knocks me off my feet…_

Aiva caught a glance of her dark haired boyfriend. His crooked smile made her feel like she was floating, Vanitas always made her feel like this, oh so special.

_Oh, I just can't get enough,_

_How much do I need to fill me up? _

_It feels so good, it must be love,_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin',_

_Cause no matter what I do,_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you…_

The trio felt like their hearts were filled with so much love. The pink haired girl felt so good that she was now in love with her old friend Roxas. Aiva felt as if everything that she was dreaming of was Vanitas, her true love.

_I can't imagine what it'd be like,_

_Living each day in this life,_

_Without you, without you…_

These lyrics made both Haruka and Riku get chills down their spines. They would never want to know how it's like to live without each other, because they know they couldn't. They were both inseparable since children, through teenage years and now.

_One look from you, I know you understand,_

_This mess we're in, you know is just so out of hand…_

The red haired girl caught a look from Riku, his face showed emotions of utter happiness and immense love. This mess, it was true love and it got out of hand… for the better.

_Oh, I just can't get enough,_

_How much do I need to fill me up? _

_It feels so good, it must be love,_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin',_

_Cause no matter what I do,_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you…_

_I hope we always feel this way,_

_I know we will, _

_And in my heart I know that you'll always stay…_

_Oh, I just can't get enough, _

_How much do I need to fill me up? _

_It feels so good, it must be love,_

_I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin', _

_Cause no matter what I do_

_Oh, I just can't get enough, _

_How much do I need to fill me up? _

_It feels so good, it must be love,_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin', _

_Cause no matter what I do,_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you_

_Oh, you got me, you got me,_

_Oh, oh, you got me, you got me…_

Hikaru gave his daughter to her groom. The bride's father smiled at Riku which said, 'Take care of her,' Riku returned the smile with a smile of his own which said, 'I promise I will…'

Haruka's hand fitted Riku's like it was the perfect fit. He took her hand and she stood next to him. The priest, who had dark grey hair and blue eyes, smiled at the pair and begun with the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Haruka kept all the giggles in, she was so excited, today was finally the day she would get married. The priest turned to Riku.

"Riku, will you love her, comfort her, honour her and keep her in sickness and in health, so long as both of you shall live?" Riku held both of her hands and stared into her emerald green eyes with that same bright smile.

"I will." He answered.

"And Haruka, will you love him, comfort him, honour him and keep him in sickness and in health, so long as both of you shall live?" Haruka smiled at him and stared into those translucent orbs, those same eyes that she fell in love with and couldn't keep her eyes off of. "I will."

"Now repeat after me, I Riku take you Haruka to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Riku placed her hands on his chest and she felt his racing heart and repeated the same words with true meaning. "I Riku take you Haruka to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Kyo and Kimiko held hands and smiled at their son, he indeed chose the right girl and knew that deep inside they would always love and cherish each other no matter what. Tears fell down Kimiko's eyes as she thought of her best friend's words just hours after her daughter was born;

"_Yeah! But I bet you 100 munny that someday they'll get married!" Harumi exclaimed.**(****Chapter 27: Little Miss…and movie?)** _

"Alright now Haruka, repeat after me, I Haruka take you Riku to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Haruka looked up into her love's cyan eyes and smile, "I Haruka take you Riku to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." A tear fell down her cheek as she kissed her husband's hand.

Hikaru couldn't stop crying he was so happy for his daughter. He remembered what he said to both Haruka and Riku 3 years ago that caught them both off guard;

"_Looks like your mother is going to win that bet!"**(Chapter 28: Embarassing and good night)  
**_

Vanitas wrapped his strong arms around Aiva's waist and she rested her cheek on his as they both stared at the bride and groom. The blue haired girl sighed dreamily. "They look so cute together." She said.

"Hm, who do think might get married Aiva?" This made Aiva think she looked at Miyoko then at Roxas and smiled. "Roxas and Miyoko?" She asked.

"Nah, they haven't you know…confessed yet." Vanitas made a valid point.

"You got a point there, how about Kairi and Sora?" The dark haired boy laughed dryly yet quietly at this and Aiva raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, Sora doesn't have the guts to propose to Kairi yet." Aiva smiled at this and thought. Her trail of thought broke when she felt her boyfriend kiss her neck ever so slightly. "How about us? Maybe soon…" Vanitas whispered and she turned her head to look at him. Aiva smiled at him and mumbled ever so softly.

"I would love it." He leaned in closer and pressed his cold lips against her warm lips. They pulled away slightly and carried on watching the bride and groom.

Haruka and Riku exchanged rings without taking their eyes off of one another's as they smiled at each other.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace…" It was completely dead silent and the only sound that was heard was the sound of the soft waves.

The priest smiled and finally said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Riku wrapped both his strong arms around her waist, lifted her up slightly and whispered, "Finally." Before capturing her lips in a perfect, passionate and enticing kiss. It felt like the first time they kiss and when they kissed on prom night, when they confessed their undying love for each other.

_The kiss was just like their first, the day Haruka told Riku that she and Roxas 'broke up', the day he lied to her about his kissing, the day they kissed each other in the café. __**(Chapter 36: Confession and mother)**_

_But then, slowly his lips worked his magic and the kiss was…just… There were no words to describe how amazing and wonderful it was, in Haruka and Riku's opinion.' __**(Chapter 19: Notes, coffee, kiss)**_

_Yet this kiss was so much more different; emotions of absolute love, extreme affection, immense care, sheer longing, enduring patience all in a passionate, soft, gentle and warm kiss._ _**(Chapter 36: Confession and mother)**_

When they pulled away they hugged each other and felt like never letting go. The guests, bridesmaids, best men and other started to applaud and whistle for the couple. Tears fell from the eyes of, Hikaru, Axel, Kyo, Kimiko, Sephiroth, Kairi, Namine, Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Miyoko and Aiva; tears of joy.

* * *

_After the wedding: _

Haruka met up with her cousins, with Riku and her friends by her side. Alex, Amelia, Katie and Ryan shouted, "HARUKA!" The blonde haired siblings (Alex and Amelia) hugged the bride and she giggled. "Finally!" The eldest cousin exclaimed.

"My little baby cousin's got married!" Haruka pouted at Amelia's comment.

"WE WANT A HUG!" Katie and Ryan yelled from the top of their lungs. The red haired twins ran to their cousin and hugged her. She was slowly beginning to lose her breath, but that was until she heard a familiar annoying voice. "HARUKA! FAMILY HUG!" Akira sprinted in and jumped into the huddle. "How could you all forget about old me eh?" Axel mumbled as he pounced onto the group. This made the cousins fall over and Haruka felt like she was being crushed.

"As much as I love you all, but could you at least…GET OFF ME BECAUSE I'M DYING HERE!" Haruka shouted and they all got off her. She stood up, wiped off some sand off her dress and took some valuable oxygen. "You guys are going to kill me someday!" She said and they all laughed at this. Haru felt Riku wrap his arm around her waist and say, "My beautiful wife…" He kissed her neck and she kissed his hand.

"Oh come on! Save it for the wedding night!" Akira whined and the newly wedded wife and groom turned beet red, with embarrassment and anger (Haruka of course). The red haired girl growled at this.

"AKIRA!" She shouted and Hikaru with his brothers and sisters knew that the poor boy was going to get it. She ran to her cousin and lifted her fist at him. The cowardly cousin dropped to his knees with his hands clasped together. "Oh my sweetest, dearest, loveliest, most awsomest cousin, I was just joking!" He laughed nervously. Haruka crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine!" She was defeated and Akira smiled with triumph. Haruka noticed this and turned to the brown haired boy with a smirk. "And by the way, awsomest isn't a word idiot!" She flicked his forehead and they all laughed at him. He stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Aw Haru, you'll never change!" He smiled and she grinned back whilst punching his jaw lightly.

"Hehe, no matter how annoying and stupid you are, I'll always love you Aki!" Haruka said sweetly and the cousins whined.

"What?! How about us?" Ryan asked and Akira stuck his tongue at them.

"Well I am Haruka's favourite cousin." The brown haired boy boasted and Haruka rolled her eyes at this.

"Well I'll always be her favourite brother! Got that memorised?" Axel said as he pointed at himself.

"But you're her only brother you plum!" Kairi pointed out and they all chuckled at this.

"Well I'll always be her favourite brother-in-law!" Sephiroth joined in and Riku rolled his eyes.

"You're her only brother-in-law you idiot!" The silver haired boy said and Haruka giggled at this. Riku smiled and looked into his wife's eyes. She stared romantically into his cyan orbs and mumbled. "And you'll always be my husband." He pressed his lips against hers and they kissed intimately.

"Yuck get a room!" Akira whined and earned a sore bruise from Haruka.

"Hold on a minute!" Olette yelled and they all looked at her. She crossed her arms and gave Haruka a look. "Haruka, how did you run with the heels you showed us?" Kairi and Namine agreed to us and Haruka started to laugh nervously. She scratched the back of her head and showed them her 'heels'. The girl's eyes widened and they asked, "What?!"

But the boy's eyes widen as they asked, "Where did you get those vans from?!" Haruka just giggled at this and shook her head.

* * *

_2 hours later:_

The sky was scattered with twinkling and wonderful stars. They were dancing on the beach and the setting was lit up by lanterns which gave the atmosphere a romantic spark. Aiva danced with Vanitas, Kairi danced with Sora and Namine danced with Akira.

Haruka and Riku were dancing with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. They were slow dancing to the song 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias.

"I'll always be your hero Haruka." Riku whispered into her ear and she smiled at this. Haru looked up into his eyes and a tear fell down her cheek for the hundredth time that day. "I love you." She whispered and he brushed his lips against her wet cheek. She leaned against his strong chest and listened to his heartbeat as if it was her lullaby.

"Riku." She mumbled and tears fell down her cheeks endlessly. He looked down at her crying and she muttered, "I love you Riku." He looked at her concerned and asked his wife and love.

"Haruka, why are you crying?"

"Riku, please don't ever leave me or let me go. Stay with me forever. I've lost someone who was so dear to me 14 years ago. " He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered into her ears.

"Listen to the lyrics of the song." And she listened;

_And I will stand by you forever… _

"This is my promise to you Haruka." She looked up at him with her emerald green eyes twinkling more than the stars. Haruka smiled at him genuinely, that sweet, warm and cute smile he admired. "I don't know how many times I've told you that I love you." She said and he smiled at this.

"You don't have to…" He trailed off and kissed her.

Miyoko watched all her friends dancing with their loves and smiled sadly to herself. 'If only…' She thought and hugged her sides timidly.

"Miyoko…" She heard a voice next to her and turned to her childhood friend. The pink haired girl's cheeks turned pink and she smiled at him.

"Oh, Roxas." Miyoko grinned brightly at him and he smiled at this.

"It's been such a long time." He said and she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yes, it has…" She blushed and averted her eyes to the ground shyly. Miyoko shivered from the cold breeze and Roxas noticed this. He took off his blazer and placed it on her shoulders. She looked up at him with those sparkling light blue eyes.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to." She mumbled quietly. Roxas smiled at this and muttered.

"Miyo, you'll never change…" With the mention of her nickname, this made her blush immensely and she looked up at him.

"You'll never change either, Roxy." He raised his eyebrows but laughed at this and Miyoko started to giggle. They sighed contently and the blue eyed girl felt her friend hold her hand. "Let's walk…" He suggested and she nodded.

* * *

They walked hand in hand with each other and reached a secluded area on the beach not so far from the wedding. Miyoko and Roxas sat on the silky white sand, with Miyoko hugging her knees against her chest and Roxas sitting cross legged. Their hands moved slightly and touched. She felt her heartbeat skip a beat and he felt his heartbeat escalate.

"So Miyoko, do you have a boyfriend?" Roxas regretted asking when it slipped out of his mouth. He hesitated until she answered simply.

"No." She turned to him and asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?" He shook his head vigourously. "But you were in love before right?" This question sounded a bit disappointed and Roxas knew what she meant.

But nonetheless he held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and he smiled comfortingly and warmly. "I bet you're talking about Haruka. No, it was just a crush and nothing else."

Deep inside Miyoko sighed with relief and felt happier. Roxas' crush on Haruka worried her as she thought that he still had feelings for her. "I'm in love…" She shut her eyes, turned her head away and felt them water when Roxas said this. It felt like a dagger pierced her heart and it was extremely painful.

"…with you." As he ended his sentence she felt like the pain disappeared. When she turned to Roxas and opened her eyes, he was staring at her with that warm smile and those magnificent eyes. "You love me?" She asked as if not believing a word he said. He nodded at this and she smiled with happiness evident in her eyes. "I love you too Roxas."

They were now just inches from each other faces and everything felt perfect. From the corner of her eye, she turned and pointed at the sky. "Look a shooting star Roxas." The said boy turned her head towards him and she stared at him a bit confused.

Usually he would always get excited about shooting stars. Roxas leaned in closer and kissed her. Her eyelids felt heavier until she finally closed them. Miyoko started to kiss back and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was sweet, gentle, loving and tender.

"OH MY GOD!" A group shouted and this group consisted of Haruka, Riku, Aiva, Vanitas, Kairi, Sora, Namine, Ollete, and Hayner. They pulled away with Miyoko looking at the ground bashfully and Roxas looked up at his friends. "Oh way to kill a bloody moment!" Roxas shouted and they all laughed at this. _**(A/N: Just like the confession in Chapter 36: Confession and mother)**_

"Finally!" Haruka and Aiva giggled as they raised their hands for Miyoko. They pulled her up and the girls group hugged each other. Roxas high fived the guys and they all congratulated the new couple.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

Haruka and Riku stood in front of a boat, their honeymoon boat saying 'Just married!' at the back. The perfect honeymoon was on the play islands and they were going to spend their honeymoon in a romantic bungalow which was built only for them.

Riku made his own little tradition, instead of chucking a bouquet, which he obviously would not do; he decided to throw his bow tie. There was a group of boys in the crowd and the silver haired boy threw his bow tie.

When Riku and Haruka looked at the person who caught it they laughed. Roxas was the colour of a tomato as he held the bow tie. Haruka started to whistle and they all clapped. The blonde haired boy caught a glance of Miyoko who smiled at him.

Now it was time for Haruka to toss her bouquet of flowers. Miyoko and Roxas stood at the back of the crazy group of girls. Miyoko was staring into Roxas' eyes dreamily and he was holding her hands. The red haired bride tossed her bouquet in the air and they all followed its direction, except for the romantic couple.

The bouquet of cream roses landed in the pink haired bridesmaid's hands. Her light blue eyes widened and her cheeks turned red like Haruka's hair. She looked up at Roxas and they both had the same expression on their faces. Everyone started to clap and cheer for the cute couple. Roxas scratched his head nervously and Miyoko looked at the ground bashfully.

She felt her hand being held and looked up at her boyfriend. Roxas pulled her closer to him and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I really wish we could get married next." He mumbled quietly. Miyoko batted her eyelashes and leaned closer and they were only just a few inches from each other's lips.

"You know I'd say I will." She muttered and Roxas grinned at this.

"I love you." He said and kissed her once again, this time with more force, affection and love. Miyoko wrapped both her arms around his neck and gripped onto his soft and silky blonde hair whilst melting into the kiss.

Haruka smiled and clapped for her best friends. Riku looked down at her and felt like he fell in love with her once more. He picked her up effortlessly bridal style and ran into the boat. Her cheeks were the colour of her hair and he placed her on the ground.

They all watched the couple and Riku smirked, "Now, it's our turn." He lifted her up and kissed her with all the force he had, making it ever so perfect. She smiled into the kiss, kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears fell down their cheeks as they kissed each other. The crowd applauded for the newly wedded couple and they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

"_I love you." They confessed in perfect harmony and sync as it sounded so sweet together._ _**(Chapter 36: Confession and mother)**_

They smiled at each other; Riku's smile which would make Haruka dance and fall in love with him again and Haruka's smile which would brighten Riku's world.

Sora's arms were wrapped around Kairi's stomach and his face was buried in her auburn hair. Akira's cheek was against Namine's neck and her lips kissed his hand. Vanitas' arms were wrapped around Aiva's and their cheeks were against each other as they watched their best friends. Miyoko and Roxas held hands and Roxas kept his lips on her cheek. Haruka and Riku kissed as they began their new life, as man and wife, their new journey with each other and a new chapter of their love.

The End!

* * *

Phew! That was soooooooo long! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review!

~Parisa01


End file.
